E-Shuushuu
E-Shuushuu is a Safe Image Board of Anime, Manga, Video Games, and another stuff such like Pop Culture. This Image Board is competitive with 4chan, Minitokyo, Zerochan, Futaba Channel, yande.re, Konachan, Danbooru, Gelbooru, Safebooru, 8chan, Pinterest, Anime i.ntere.st, Dvach, 420 chan, Karutchan, Hispachan, Wizardchan, KPOP Asiachan and other Image Boards. History anonymous_baka was planned in a SFW (Safe for Work) content Image Board in early times. 4chan has more Images and Has different channel like Anime, My Little Pony, NSFW (Not Safe for Work), Pop Culture, etc. In March 2005, E-Shuushuu is begining in under construction for release a new SFW Imageboard. E-Shuushuu was launched in April 6, 2005. anonymous_object posted the first Image on E-Shuushuu: Habanero-tan Translated Scan Colored Manga. On 2006, E-Shuushuu is going to be expanded the Popularitation, and More Images and Tags is adding. Moderators has joined since 2006. The members Main Article: Users E-Shuushuu have some 4 type of members: * Normal Members: Normal Users can be Joined by Entering in "Register" button through Log In box. The Username color is Blue. * Administrators: Admins is the Special Members to Manage the Imageboard and the Web Page Foundation. The Admins may be like as Founders, Co-Founders and Contribuitors. The Main Admin is anonymous_baka, only it is inactive, because, is a anonymous user and cannot be show this identity. It Username color is Black and non-styled Bold Text. The Second Admin is anonymous_object, the Co-Founder of the Imageboard. But in December 2016, he is not active now, because, Evangeline McDowell takes the responsibility for the Management for this Imageboard. The Username color is green. * Taggers: Special Members can help contribute the Imageboard and the Admins, Moderators and Normal Members by Adding new Tags, Editing Images and Reporting images of something review, missing tags, reposting and disabling. The Username color is Orange. * Moderators: Mods needs to take care the responsibility for the Normal Members by account protection and surveillance. Mods is watching at the Normal Members, if a Normal Member is doing a junk way, the mods needs to send an infraction for the Normal members. If a second warning of the normal member did another junk way such like trolling, they sends a Limited Ban for the normal member. The Final Warning is so much painful and very bad. If The Normal user did more junk ways such like breaking the rules, asking for mods in a junk quote or acting like a stupid, and not listening to the mods or admins. They needs to send a Permanent Ban for the Normal member. NOTE: The Permanent Ban is unlimited and never remove the ban. Only the Limited Ban expires in 7 days and random time. The Username color is Pink. Thumbnails Status E-Shuushuu has different thumbnails status for Hidding Images in Under Review, Image Disabled, Spoiler and Re-post. * Spoiler: Is a warning type status of posting something new or can not wait for review for this content. * Under Review: An special status if you can review something wrong, forbidden, not good and innapropiate stuff such NSFW (Not Safe for Work), Male Characters Solo, Quality, etc. * Repost: Reposting by Similar Images like Different Resolution and Bad Quality by reporting with the orange icon. * Image Disabled: Is an optional way for Normal Users, If any Normal Member is not tolerated with this image of he/she posted, well then needs to choose an action to disabe. But for the several reasons for the admins, mods and taggers, disable automatically the image. Thumb Gallery Category:Stubs Category:E-Shuushuu